


We Chose To Live This Life/In This Universe

by vexbatch



Category: Marvel
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Wade Wilson, Clint Barton is a fucking tease, Come Eating, Deaf Clint Barton, Edging, Established Relationship, Insecure Wade Wilson, M/M, Nightmares, POV Clint Barton, PWP, Rimming, Top Clint Barton, Trans Clint Barton, a little bit of feels snuck in, blowjob, dildo, seriously what is up with me and dreams lately, they're in spaaaAAAACE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:01:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26435359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vexbatch/pseuds/vexbatch
Summary: Clint wakes up from a particularly shitty nightmare. Fortunately, Wade has a good idea of how to take Clint's mind off things.Kisses Bingo: Deep [space] KissMCU Kink Bingo: Come Eating
Relationships: Clint Barton/Wade Wilson, Hawkpool
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18
Collections: Kisses Bingo, MCU Kink Bingo Round 5





	We Chose To Live This Life/In This Universe

**Author's Note:**

> The spark from this fic was the line "gonna get arrested by Nova Corp for defiling the laws of space"
> 
> Title from This Universe by UMI

Clint wandered through the hallways of the Nova Corp ship blindly, searching for some kind of window. He’d been woken up _again_ by the stuipid nightmares. This time it was Natasha confessing that she hated him, that he was the worst kind of murderer, and that he really should be able to clean up after himself this time instead of calling on her for help.

It hadn’t even looked like Nat in the dream, but that didn’t stop his subconscious from knowing who it was _meant_ to be, didn’t stop it from hurting, didn’t stop him from waking up in a panic, eyes searching the room to figure out where he was. It hadn’t helped that his sleep shirt had managed to get twisted enough to tighten around his neck, which was probably where the image of Natasha’s hand around his throat had come from.

Fuck.

He was still on the ship. He and Wade were on a mission; they’d gone to sleep early so that tomorrow wouldn’t suck _quite_ so much. Clint sighed, staring up at the ceiling, recognizing the fact that his brain wasn’t going to shut up and let him go back to sleep anytime soon. Fortunately, Wade was still snoring by his side, so Clint slid out of bed as quietly as possible, grabbing his aides and some pants before slipping into the hallways of the ship.

Fifteen minutes into his wander, he remembered that the Science level was supposed to have windows, so he took the stairs down a floor before darting into the nearest lab. One entire wall of the room was made up of windows, looking out into the inky blackness, peppered with pinpricks of light, thousands of stars against thousands of galaxies. 

Nearly hidden along the side was the edges of the Messier 94 galaxy. Thunking his head against the glass, Clint strained to see what looked like a handful of blue and purple glitter that had been thrown out around a spiral. He pressed closer to the glass to watch as the ship hurtled past, but immediately took a step back at the feeling that was at once foreign and familiar.

Looking down, Clint let out a sigh. “Shit.”

In his rush to escape the nightmares, Clint had managed to grab his hearing aids, but his binder lay forgotten, probably on the floor upstairs somewhere. Fortunately, the hyper-vigilance that wasn’t letting him sleep was currently focused on anything and everything _outside_ of himself, somehow completely ignoring any dysphoria along the way. It still wasn’t _comfortable_ , but his brain managed to focus on _other_ things for once in its life, allowing Clint to look back out at the universe laid out before him and lose himself a little more. 

Somehow, staring out at the stars and ignoring his reflection lulled Clint into a state of sleepless peace, almost trancelike, until a sudden _bang_ broke the spell. Clint jerked around, pressing his back against the glass and reaching for all the nonexistent weapons that he’d left upstairs. It took a full 30 seconds for his brain to come back online and reconnect with the figure his eyes said was waiting for him in the doorway. 

“Wade?” 

Sure enough, his boyfriend was standing there, in fucking _spiderman_ pajama pants and his backwards Black Widow shirt, brow furrowed as he strode forward. “You okay, hun? I woke up and you weren’t there, and your aides were gone. Was it a nightmare?”

By this point, Wade was almost to him, so Clint took a step forward and closed the distance, burying his face in Wade’s shoulder as he clung on to his boyfriend. “Yeah,” he whispered, “just a stupid nightmare.”

One of Wade’s hands was rubbing soothing circles along his back while the other one made its way up to pet his hair. “It’s okay, babe. I’ve got you.”

Clint sighed, breathing in Wade’s scent and letting his breath out slowly before replying. “It was a really dumb one. Looking at the stars was helping though.”

“Yeah?” Wade pulled away to look into Clint’s eyes. “You know what _else_ might help?”

Clint couldn’t help it, he let out a burst of laughter at the waggling eyebrows and suggestive tone. “Seriously?”

“Yes, of course, seriously! What better way to get your mind off things?” Wade smiled at him, and it was only a _little_ feral at the outsides, mostly still full of that genuine warmth that Clint loved to bask in.

Clint turned in Wade’s arms, so they were back to front and could watch the sky pass together. Wade did have a point, sex _would_ take Clint’s mind off things. He didn’t want to be naked right now though, that felt too...vulnerable. But keeping his clothes on, maybe taking care of Wade? Yeah, that sounded good.

Turning his head, Clint pressed a kiss to Wade’s cheek. “Yeah, okay. That might be a good distraction.”

Before Clint could say anything else, Wade crowed with success, letting go of Clint in order to parade around the nearest tables with his arms spread wide. “Didja hear that everyone? One Wade Wilson is about to get lucky with the universe’s sexiest archer!!”

Clint tipped his head back, laughing at the sheer ridiculousness that was Wade. “Yeah, okay, shout it from the rooftops or whatever.” He held out his hand expectantly. “Back to the room?”

“Nu-uh,” Wade countered, stalking forward in a predatory way that had Clint backing up a step or two. “No, I want my prize here. Or at _least_ the beginnings of it.”

Shaking his head, Clint failed to break his mouth out of its smile. “I can give you plenty of kisses back in the bedroom, sweetie. We don’t want to get carried away and have someone see us, or-”

“Come on, honey bunches, it’s not like anyone’s gonna know!” Wade batted his eyelashes, but Clint just rolled his eyes.

“Mhmm, except for cameras there,” Clint pointed helpfully at the tiny camera in the corner of the room, “and there,” inset into the room’s speaker, “and there,” shoved into the vent flaps. 

Wade groaned again, and Clint found himself fighting to keep a smile off his face. His boyfriend was a menace, but he was an _adorable_ menace. “Come onnnnn, they can’t get mad about a little kissing, can they? Besides, we can just set all the video tapes on fire afterwards.”

Clint _did_ actually laugh at that, unable to help himself. “Okay, well first babe, they definitely don’t use _tapes_ for their _digital video recordings_ . Second, we really shouldn’t be setting anything on fire, because _we’re on a spaceship_.”

Wade flapped his hand at that. “Doesn’t have to be fire. I can just katana the computer to death, the _point_ is, you are needlessly depriving me of kisses!” 

The pout Clint was accosted with was cute, but Clint just shook his head. “I’m pretty sure their computers are sentient here. We don’t need Nova Corps trying to arrest you for vandalism, or attempted murder, or, I dunno, defiling the laws of space or something.”

Wade snorted at him, crowding Clint back against the wall. “They can _try,_ but I think we can outwit them.”

“Wade!” Clint laughed as his back hit the wall of the lab. “We are on _their_ ship! And we’re specifically here to help and,” but at that point, Wade’s tongue had started licking up the side of Clint’s neck, and his brain shut off completely. “Aaaaa, something about a treaty, _fuck_ ,” because at that moment Wade had switched to sucking little marks into the spot under Clint’s ear.

Pulling away for a moment, Wade grinned at Clint’s little whine. “Sweetheart, I just wanted one little kiss,” he singsonged. “Well, maybe not so little, and maybe not just one, but I promise there will still be Skrulls out there when i'm done with you.” 

“Fine, fine, fine, but-” and that’s as far as Clint got before Wade mashed their mouths together. 

Despite the way the rest of the team joked, Wade was actually usually pretty gentle with Clint. They were both banged up from throwing themselves around in the field, or from table legs hitting just the wrong spot, or that time Clint accidentally smashed the coffee pot with his fucking elbow. So when they were together, Wade usually made it a point to be gentle with Clint. Wade would say “you deserve it, sweet cheeks,” and Clint usually found himself unable to argue.

This was not like that.

The kiss was rough and hot and unabashedly needy in a way that Wade didn’t usually show, even to Clint. Apparently Wade had been holding back a lot more than Clint realized the past few days and, yeah, this _was_ the third back-to-back mission they’d been sent on. Wade’s position as Avengers backup was tenable at best, and Wade’s determination to be accepted by them meant that he hadn’t turned down a single mission with them, no matter who was on it or who they were after. They were actually lucky to have this streak of missions _together_ , but it did mean that, while they were in close proximity, they were either surrounded by other Avengers or in the middle of fighting for their lives.

Nova Corps requesting backup with an uptick of Skrull activity marked the first time that Fury had let Clint and Wade out on a mission together, alone. And the toll of the last few weeks _showed_ , a needy whine crawling out of Clint’s throat at the focused attention Wade was giving him. His neck felt utterly plundered, and he whined again when Wade pulled back.

“If we don’t want to traumatize their camera, we should probably get in the closet,” Wade growled, hands gripping Clint’s hips on just the right side of too-tight.

Clint huffed out a little laugh. “Back to the bunk.”

He had barely gotten the words out before Wade began tugging Clint’s hips towards the small closet in the corner. “Too far; I need you _now_ , snookums.”

Clint did actually have plans to protest more, about how the bunks weren’t _that_ far, and about how uncomfortable the closet might be, and and and…

And Wade’s mouth had attached back onto Clint’s, leading them blindly until Clint’s back hit the wall and he let out a little hiss of pain. Wade pulled back again, brow furrowed as his hands gentled, skimming up Clint’s sides.

“It’s nothing,” Clint started to say, but just then Wade grazed over the bruised rib on Clint’s left side, and he flinched away instinctively.

Wade blew out a breath, looking down and shaking his head. The arousal dispelled immediately, Clint’s mind now racing with what he could say, how he could apologize. _How could you fuck it up with him, he’s so sweet and kind, and you better get used to not calling for help-_

“Honey,” Wade cut through Clint’s racing thoughts, a hand coming up to caress Clint’s cheek, tilting his gaze up to meet Wade’s bright blue eyes. “I need to know when you’re hurt.” A little noise of protest escaped Clint’s lips involuntarily, but Wade just shook his head. “I’m not going to make you go to medical, but I need to know when you need more protecting, baby. You ain’t got my super sweet healing nonsense, so I need to know what’s going on. Alright?”

Clint sighed, thunking his head against the wall behind him. “If I say yes, will you try to _actively_ tell me when you’re having a bad brain day?” He was glad that he’d broken eye contact, was staring at the ceiling, so he didn’t have to see the look on Wade’s face. He just had to feel the hand dropping away from his face, hear the thick tension lying between them. 

Shutting his eyes, Clint let out a deep breath. “Wade, I…” How to explain this? Clint let out another breath before trying again. “I need to take care of you too, Wade. I need you to let me.”

They stayed there for what felt like an eternity. After a while, Clint lowered his gaze from the ceiling, taking in the frozen look on Wade’s face. It wasn’t fear so much as blankness, which meant Clint had shaken Wade even more than he’d thought. _Come on, Barton. Pull it together._

“Wade...I’m not saying you have to be perfect, but just. When you notice it’s going to be a bad day, just, don’t hide it from me, okay? I want to take care of you too…” 

That seemed to spark something in Wade, a warmth blooming in the depths of his eyes, as his mouth curled into a faint smile. “Yeah, okay,” Wade whispered, tentatively leaning forward to rest his head on Clint’s shoulder. “I can try. But I don’t….” and Clint could hear Wade’s voice cracking just a bit, “I don’t always know?”

“That’s okay, honey,” Clint soothed, running his hand in circles on Wade’s back. “All I’m asking is that you try. And I’ll try to let you know when I’m hurt. Okay?”

“Okay,” came the muffled reply, and they just stayed there for a moment, embracing against a wall in the labs. Eventually, Clint’s back began to protest against the rivet that had been jamming into it for a while, and he shifted to the side. Wade made an adorable grumbly noise at the movement, but leaned back to blink up at Clint. 

“Can we still…” Wade trailed off, but waggled his eyebrows again until Clint laughed.

“Yes, but we are going back to the bunk.” Clint smirked at Wade’s whine before shifting to the side, catching Wade’s hand and tugging him towards the door. “I know it’s closer, but think about how much better it’ll be if you can actually stretch out on the bed.”

Wade huffed a little, so Clint stopped and pulled him close, speaking into Wade’s ear as he made direct eye contact with the camera at the far end of the room. “And just think,” he whispered, “if we fucked in the closet, I wouldn’t be able to spend my time opening you up with my tongue, honey.”

Clint was rewarded with a full body shiver from Wade at that, but Clint just grinned and turned, leading a now _very_ eager Wade down the hall. “When you put it like that,” Wade answered, “how can i resist?”

Fortunately, there weren’t many people around at this time of night, most of them having gone to bed well before 0230. The nightmares usually got worse after a mission, and without any real downtime for the past week and a half, it was a miracle he was getting any sleep at all.

By the time they reached their own door, Wade was firmly leading the way, with Clint chuckling at the little skip Wade had adopted once he’d gotten in front. The room wasn’t much to look at, but all Clint really wanted right now was a bed, a dildo, and some lube, so it would do.

Wade tore his shirt off as soon as they got inside, flinging it against the wall and starting on his pants before the door had even fully closed. Clint chuckled, coming up behind him and letting his hands ghost over Wade’s back. Wade tried to turn at that, but Clint grabbed his shoulders instead, fixing him in place. “No,” Clint chided, stepping closer until they were back to front, hands moving down until he could play with Wade’s hips, tracing little designs. “No, I want you like this for a little bit.”

Wade let out a whine at that, one that got longer and louder as Clint bit down into the shoulder that was so temptingly close. Clint grinned into the hot flesh there before kissing over where he’d bitten. “Yeah? You want more of that?” Clint teased, enjoying the little mewl that escaped Wade’s lips at the question.

Clint began kissing his way up the side of Wade’s neck as his hands wandered forward, tracing the planes of Wade’s frankly impressive abs and wandering lower. Clint’s fingers danced over the waistband of Wade’s pants, eliciting another little whine as Wade ground back onto him. 

“Mmm, I’m not sure-” but that was as much as Clint got out before Wade grabbed his hands, shoving them roughly down, his pajamas falling the rest of the way down in the process. Wade’s growl almost covered Clint’s laughter as their tangled hands found Wade’s cock, thick and straining upwards. 

“Aren’t _you_ impatient tonight?” Clint chuckled, but left one hand to press against Wade’s length as the other wound its way back up to play at one of his nipples. Wade tipped his head back against Clint’s shoulder, a moan escaping for only a moment before Clint leaned forward to capture Wade’s mouth with his own.

Clint lost track of time a little bit, happy to forget his nightmares and bruised ribs and endless missions in favor of the taste of his partners lips, drowning in the sensation of their tongues colliding, exploring each other's mouths over and over again. 

Eventually Wade broke away, panting and straining forward. “Bed. Now. Need you.” And that sent a jolt through Clint because _fuck_ yes, he _loved_ it when Wade asked for what he wanted, and Clint was going to damn well give it to him.

Clint pushed Wade forward, starting to take his own shirt off. “Get on the bed.” Clint grinned as Wade scrambled to obey as Clint headed for his bag, grabbing Wade’s favorite lube and the twisty black dildo he brought when they were going to be away from home for at least three days. It wasn’t as much fun as the collection at home, but it packed easier and was less conspicuous, even if they didn’t use it all that often. 

By the time Clint turned back around, Wade was spread eagled face-up on the bed with a towel under him, watching Clint with an expectant gleam to his eye. At the sight of the dildo, Wade wiggled, a grin splitting across his face. “Yeah? I’m so glad you started packing that. Baby, you’re so _smart_ , come over here and rub that smart all over me-”

Clint laughed, chest full of the happy joy that Wade always sparked, the warmth that Clint would never get tired of. “You’re ridiculous,” he huffed, making his way towards the bed.

Wade just grinned up at him as Clint knelt between Wade’s legs. “Yeah, but you love me.”

“You’re absolutely right,” Clint set the lube and dildo on the bed, beginning to run his hands up Wade’s long legs, ghosting over the thighs until Wade shivered. “I _do_ love you.”

“Oh yeah?” Clint could tell that Wade was about to start babbling, and now was usually when he would fill Wade’s mouth with something else, occupying that talented tongue with something more physical. Tonight would be more of a challenge, shutting Wade up without getting naked, but Clint was used to performing on a level with superheroes and gods.

Wade was still babbling as Clint decided on a course of action. “-do with all your love? Because you know I take tribute and offerings, usually in the form of fooOOOOOH-”

Clint grinned up from where he’d been licking a stripe up Wade’s cock. Usually, that on it’s own would be enough to get Wade’s attention, but at the same time Clint hadbegun very gently tracing Wade’s perineum, working his way towards the entrance that lay beyond. Leaning up for better leverage, Clint began teasing around Wade’s head with his tongue while simultaneously reaching for the lube, popping the cap and drizzling some onto his fingers. 

“Oooh, is that lu-uUU-” Just as Wade started to form words again, Clint pressed one finger into him, grinning as Wade lost all speech again. 

Clint lifted his head, watching as Wade’s mouth moved wordlessly in reaction to Clint’s single questing digit. Once it was up to the second knuckle, Clint paused, waiting for Wade to refocus. After a moment, Wade stirred enough to glance down, catching Clint’s eye and smirking. “Is that the game tonight, then? Not letting meeeEEEE-” Wade’s voice got high pitched and a little whine escaped as Clint removed his finger entirely, grinning down at Wade.

“Maaaaaaybe,” Clint singsonged, smiling down as Wade caught his breath again. “You good to play that game?”

Wade’s eyes widened as he nodded furiously. “Oh fuck yes. You know I’m not going to make it easy for you, though.” 

Clint laughed at that, loving the comfort that flooded him at Wade’s agreement. “Of course not; you _are_ the ‘Merc with the Mouth.’ Gotta defend that _title._ ” Clint punctuated the word by pinching one of Wade’s nipples. They weren’t as sensitive as Clint’s own, but the change in tactics elicited a gasp. Clint let go, tracing the areola as he resettled himself between Wade’s legs. 

Now that he knew the game, Wade would be harder to keep quiet, or at least keep incoherent. As if to prove his point, Wade piped up with, “so what’re you doing down there, sweetie pie? Gonna make me cum untouched while you eat me out? Maybe fuck yourself with the dildo while I get to watch?”

Huffing out a laugh, Clint rolled his eyes while he dragged his hand down Wade’s torso, loving the texture under his hand. “ Mmm, not _quite_ , though you’re welcome to keep guessing. That usually keys you up _more_ though,” and Clint dropped his voice before continuing, aiming for sultry, “and you wouldn’t want me to think of you as too easy, now would you, love?”

The full-body shiver at those words was gratifying, and Clint added a few more teeth to his smile, allowing his eyes to rove more obviously over the skin in front of him. “Fuck, but you’re gorgeous.” And _that_ got an ever bigger reaction, Wade biting on his lip to stop from moaning. Despite the fact that the man in front of him was fucking _stunning_ , Wade had a problem accepting that, which made it all the more fun to play with in the bedroom.

Clint lowered himself carefully, inserting that same finger oh-so-slowly into Wade’s ass while simultaneously kissing up Wade’s length. “You’re just so pretty,” kiss, “and kind,” kiss, “and sweet,” kiss. “I _cannot_ get enough of you, Wade Wilson.”

Wade managed to roll his head to make eye contact at that, tears shimmering there. It tugged on Clint’s heart, the fact that Wade still needed to hear that so badly, but he was never, _never_ going to stop telling him how good he was.

Well. Except maybe to suck his cock.

Which is precisely what he proceeded to do, breaking eye contact to negotiate the odd angle, but based on Wade’s long, low moan when he slid down, Wade didn’t mind one bit. Clint sucked around the head, gradually deepening until Wade was just starting to hit the back of his throat. Wade was whimpering, babbling a stream of “Clint, oh, you’re so good, baby, yes, Clint!”

Clint stopped abruptly, Wade’s dick almost at the back of his throat, breathing calmly through his nose, waiting for Wade to start up again with something more coherent. He was rewarded after a moment. “Clint, baby, are you gonna make me wait for it? You know, your finger feels so goo-” Wade moaned again as Clint swallowed around his head at the same moment that he crooked his finger against Wade’s prostate.

Clint hummed happily, which drew a few more expletives from Wade along with an aborted hip thrust. Drawing all the way up and off Wade, Clint treasured the little whine that escaped his boyfriend. 

“Wh-why’d you stop,” Wade whined, hips twitching upward at the lost contact. 

“Because,” Clint explained, removing his fingers from Wade’s ass to the tune of more whining, “it’s a hell of a lot easier to direct the lube if I can see what I’m doing.” Smirking, Clint grabbed the lube again, coating his second finger as well. It maybe wasn’t totally necessary, but he didn’t want to play with Wade’s healing factor tonight. He just wanted a comfortable, loving time where he was in charge of everything.

So that he could feel in control of _something_. 

Wade must have caught some of that on Clint’s face, because he propped himself up on his elbows to smile down. “I love you takin’ such good care of me. You make me feel so _safe-_ ”

And Clint had to cut him off before he gave into the prickle behind his eyes and sobbed. “You _deserve_ to be taken care of Wade. Be treated all soft and kind, because _you mean something_ , honey.” 

Clint could see Wade’s breath catch, the tears shimmering back in his eyes, and just as Wade opened his mouth, Clint pressed two fingers into his ass. Wade let out a groan, head tipping back in a gorgeous image. Clint grinned wickedly, and as soon as Wade regained enough mental faculties to bite out “‘s just _mean_ ,” Clint bent back down, taking Wade’s cock into his mouth again. 

There was another groan at that, and Clint began bobbing up and down rhythmically, careful not to synchronize with his thrusting hand. Any repetitive pattern would bring Wade to the edge too soon, and Clint wanted to enjoy this a little longer. They had a mission in the morning, should _probably_ be sleeping, but teasing Wade was satisfying some needy part of himself, and Clint was selfish enough to push everything else away for this little joy.

After a minute, Wade was back to begging. “Please, honey, oh god, please let me, please, _please-”_

Clint slid up and off, making sure to suction his cheeks to make the satisfying _pop_ as he came off Wade’s head. “What was that, honey? Did you need something?” His tone was saccharine, but Clint knew something darker glinted in his eye from the way Wade’s pupils blew impossibly wider from looking at him. 

“Hhhh, y-yes,” Wade started, eyes focused on where Clint was licking his lips. “P-please, I” Wade cut a glance over to the dildo, sitting on the bed, but Clint wanted more from this.

“Uh-uh,” Clint shook his head, watching Wade’s eyes flick back to refocus on him. “Use your _words.”_

Wade swallowed visibly before starting again. “Please fuck me? Please, please fuck me, please, if you’re okay with that.”

Clint chuckled, leaning down to blow a cool strip down Wade’s cock, enjoying the view as the merc twitched under his hands, squeezing around Clint’s fingers in excitement. “Oh, I’m getting to it, love. Gotta open you up _properly_ though,” and with that, Clint removed his hand, adjusted to add a third finger, and pressed gently back in.

Wade hissed in a breath before letting out a controlled, “yes yes _yessss_ ,” arching into the contact. Clint pressed his free hand onto Wade’s chest, holding Wade down as Clint leaned to lick another stripe up Wade’s dick. Wade’s breath hitched again, and Clint grinned as he twisted his fingers.

Wade jerked up against Clint’s hand before shivering. “Fuck, Clint, yesssss, don’t stop.” He continued for another few pumps before leaning down, further than before, to add his tongue to the sensations. Clint licked around his fingers as they pumped in and out, gently stretching the entrance more and more so he could fit even more of his tongue inside as Wade lost his mind loudly above him.

After a minute or so of this, Clint decided that Wade was stretched enough, and removed everything from Wade’s ass, leaving him empty and whimpering again. “Come back, _please_ come back?”

Chuckling, Clint patted Wade’s thigh before reaching for the dildo. “I’m right here, baby, I’m not going anywhere.” Clint smiled at Wade’s adorable pout, adding, “I’m _especially_ not going anywhere with you looking all beautiful and laid out for me, begging to be fucked.”

And _that_ was what finally let a tear escape, trickling down Wade’s cheek as he looked down, completely dumbstruck with eyes full of love. That look tugged on Clint’s heart, and he smiled back softly, breaking eye contact only for a moment as he reached down, aligned the dildo with Wade’s hole carefully, and flicked his gaze back up. 

Wade didn’t seem to have registered the weight against his hole, still just looking a little lost as he watched Clint. “Hey,” Clint murmured, rubbing a hand up Wade’s thigh. “I love you. I’m not going anywhere.”

Clint barely gave Wade a chance to nod before he started pressing in, relishing the way Wade’s face transformed into a look of surprise as Clint slowly, _slowly_ inched the dildo deeper. Once it was fully inserted, Clint let go, leaning up to capture Wade’s mouth in a filthy kiss. 

He lingered there a minute, relishing the hot neediness of Wade’s mouth, his tongue pressing forward. After a minute, Clint moved back, smirking as Wade surged up, chasing after him, but Clint just leaned back out of reach. 

“Clint,” Wade started, but Clint took that moment to reach down, dragging the dildo back out of Wade’s ass until it was only halfway seated, then plunging it back in.

Wade arched up, another moan escaping as Clint repeated the motion again and again. Wade was reduced to mindless babbling at this point, and it was maybe Clint’s favorite look on him. The low calls for “Cliiiint, please baby, more, _more,”_ interspersed with the high keening when the head hit just the right point, accompanied by Wade jerking up again and again.

There were nights where Clint would leave Wade empty at this point, watch him clench around nothing and _whine,_ begging to be good, promising anything, but Clint didn’t want to be _that_ mean right now. He just wanted the warm comfort of Wade’s pleased noises, wanted to slot himself in to Wade’s need, and have the satisfaction of knowing Wade was taken care of, that he would be sated and happy.

Clint paused for a moment in his movements, waited until Wade’s heaving chest settled and piercing blue eyes met his own. A quiet, questioning “please?” was all that Wade managed, but it sparked a warm, real smile across Clint’s lips as he _twisted_.

This particular dildo had ridges that spun all down the shaft, which meant that every time Clint twisted _just_ right, Wade would let out a little squeak as the raised texture shifted, pressing against different parts of him. Clint knew from experience that it was electrifying to have it shift inside you, to feel the ridges move along sensitive areas and take you apart from the inside out.

Clint wasn’t disappointed, watching Wade arching off the bed with a cry as Clint slowly twisted the dildo. After a moment, he stilled his hand again, waiting for Wade to regain higher brain function. Teasing him, keeping him on edge like this, riding back and forth over the nonverbal line, was maybe a _little_ mean, but Wade always came harder when he could do nothing but babble nonsense, and would stay sated longer that way too. It made everything larger, more intense, and Clint was maybe a little addicted to that power.

Okay. Maybe a lot.

“Oh honey, _fuck_ , that feels amazing, please, please more, Clint please-” Wade started up again, and Clint grinned. Twisting once more, Clint bent down to take Wade’s cock in his mouth. He was rewarded with a keening that had Clint grinning around Wade’s shaft. 

Clint took his time finding a good pace, working his way down Wade’s dick as his hand continued twisting. Wade’s breaths were coming in hot and ragged, and Clint could hear his hands clutching at the sheets. Popping back off to the tune of a delicious whine, Clint gazed back up at the lust-darkened, wild gaze of his love.

“You can put your hands on me, but we go at _my_ pace, okay?” Clint smirked, loving the blown look on Wade’s face, the look _he_ had put there.

Wade was nodding frantically, mouth moving without letting loose a single sound, fingers twitching. Clint just smiled again before leaning down again, licking a stripe up Wade’s shaft to feel the shiver beneath him. Once he took Wade in his mouth again, working his tongue over his head, Clint could feel Wade’s fingers tangle in his hair, tugging oh-so-gently in a way that drew a moan out of Clint’s throat.

The answering moan sparked some joyous part of Clint’s mind, and he started sucking with enthusiasm while shifting his other hand so that he could thrust in time, giving a little twist at the end of each movement.

It amazed Clint a little at the way Wade completely dissolved into little moans, hips thrusting minutely to meet his mouth, hands gently dragging across Clint’s scalp. When they had first gotten together, Clint had promised himself that he would master the art of taking Wade apart, partly because it was easier to pepper the merc in affection in post-coital bliss, but partly for the sheer joy of watching Wade come apart under his hands.

After a dozen or so thrusts, Wade started actively trying to form words again. “C-Clint, honey, I’m, I’m-”

That was as far as he got before he was coming down Clint’s throat, the heat of Wade’s shaft pulsing against his lips as Clint’s mouth was coated in the warm, salty taste of _Wade_ . Clint swallowed instinctively, then continued sucking until Wade was positively _mewling_ at the attention to his oversensitive cock. Clint let him slip out of his mouth before sitting back, letting Wade’s hands drop to the bed, and looking down on a wrecked Wade Wilson.

“You’re so gorgeous,” Clint murmured, smiling as Wade shifted, a dazed smile crossing his sleepy countenance. Chuckling, Clint started to remove the dildo, pulling gently. Wade let out a tremendous whine at the first movement, so Clint dropped his hand and sighed. “It’s got to come out babe. I’m not letting you sleep with that in.”

Wade grumbled a little bit, but finally sighed, raising his ass off the bed with trembling legs for better access. _“Thank_ you,” Clint snarked, but removed the dildo as gently and smoothly as possible, ignoring the hitches in Wade’s voice, not wanting to start a Round 2 when they should have been sleeping this whole time anyway. 

There was another whine as Clint heaved himself off the bed, but this one was quieter, sleepier than the first. Clint just shook his head and rolled his eyes, smiling fondly on his way to the sink in their quarters. After washing the toy and his hands off, he wet a washcloth and made his way back to where Wade was already quietly snoring, legs spread open.

Clint put a hand on Wade’s knee, rubbing warm circles up his thigh until Wade blinked blearily up at him. “Hhuh, wha?”

Chuckling, Clint responded, “I’m gonna clean you up, baby, okay?”

Nodding, Wade lifted up again to give Clint better access. He took his time cleaning up before removing the towel and urging a grumbling Wade under the covers. Hanging up the washcloth in the bathroom, Clint looked out the doorway at the form under the rumpled sheets. 

He still wasn’t sure how he’d gotten this lucky. By all rights, he was a disaster, but then, Wade wasn’t perfect either. Their crazy sort of matched, as Wade put it, and just remembering the soft look in Wade’s eye when he’d said that had Clint’s heart melting all over again. 

Sleep finally started to drag at Clint, leaving his eyes starting to burn and his limbs heavy, so he crawled into bed, popping his aides out and onto the table before wrapping himself around the armful of merc that was nearly asleep again. “I love you,” Clint whispered, burying his face into Wade’s shoulder. There was a slow rumble in reply, and Clint smiled. He didn’t care what anybody said; _this_ was heaven, and he would enjoy it as long as he was able.

Burying his face into his boyfriend, Clint finally drifted off into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
